1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sensor systems and more specifically to airspeed sensor systems.
2. Background
Sensor systems for aircraft provide flight data to pilots. These sensor systems provide data such as altitude, airspeed, heading, and pitch to pilots to enable them to operate the aircraft. For example, pilots may use heading data to determine when the aircraft is traveling in the direction of the destination of the aircraft.
The sensor systems are also used by computer systems that control systems onboard the aircraft. For example, airspeed may be used by computer systems onboard the aircraft to control the speed and stability of the aircraft.
True airspeed is the actual speed of an aircraft relative to the air in which the aircraft is flying. Calibrated airspeed is the speed of the aircraft as identified by sensor systems onboard the aircraft. Calibrated airspeed differs from true airspeed in that calibrated airspeed is uncorrected for the effects of the compressibility and density of the air surrounding the aircraft at the time of measurement. As used herein, calibrated airspeed is referred to as airspeed.
Airspeed is an example of a measurement made by a sensor system for an aircraft. Different types of sensors may be used in the sensor system used to measure airspeed. For example, a pitot-static tube may be used to measure airspeed. A pitot-static tube measures airspeed by identifying the total and static pressures in the environment surrounding the aircraft.
Different conditions may change the accuracy with which a sensor measures airspeed. For example, ice may accumulate in or around an airspeed sensor. The ice may cause the airspeed sensors to report an airspeed for the aircraft that is less accurate than desired.
With a decreased accuracy in detecting the airspeed of an aircraft, the data reported by the sensor systems to a pilot and/or onboard computer systems by the sensor system may reduce the performance of the aircraft. For example, airspeed and other information may be used to maintain the aircraft speed at an acceptable value. If the airspeed is not as accurate as desired, control of the airplane may become compromised.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.